


Я люблю тебя, я тебя ненавижу

by DannyLocke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyLocke/pseuds/DannyLocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан любит Тайлера. Тайлер любит всех.<br/>Кроме одного уебка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я люблю тебя, я тебя ненавижу

***

 

Выражение "мир не без добрых людей" вовсе не жизнеутверждающее. Оно лишь напоминает о том, что добрые люди - вырождающийся вид. Мудаки и добрые люди существуют в мире в соотношении сотня-полторы к одному.

Можно быть по-всякому мудаком. Можно быть по-всякому добрым. Можно каждую неделю жертвовать по две тысячи долларов в детские хосписы и приюты для бездомных животных, и закапывать трупы расчлененных домохозяек на заднем дворе дачного участка. Почему? Они поголовно страдают ожирением и не приносят обществу никакой пользы. Почему бы и нет.

Мудаки мелкого калибра не режут людей. Но иногда им хочется. Дилан попадает в эту категорию, он просто эгоистичная задиристая задница, ничего особенного.

Тайлер попадает в категорию добрых людей. По статистике, на него приходится сотня-полторы таких как Дилан.  
Тайлер одинаково добр ко всем.

Все, как тебе удобно, - говорит его рукопожатие. Первое, что Дилан о нем понял - этот парень никогда не просыпается с мыслью, как же его все заебало, никогда гипотетически не представлял возможным разбить кому-нибудь морду или вызвериться из-за мелочи на своего агента, девушку, кошку, или кто там у него.  
Тайлер мягко сжимает твою ладонь, а ты встряхиваешь ее и пожимаешь крепче. Если тебе так удобно.  
Ты смотришь ему в глаза. Оливковые. Теплые. И попадаешь.

\- Привет. Приятно познакомиться.

Дилан что-то мычит в ответ на дежурную фразу, кривя губы. "Кривя". Любая улыбка походила бы на эпилептическую судорогу в сравнении с улыбкой Тайлера. Пункт бесплатной психотерапии для всех желающих. Вас бросила девушка, парень, уволили с работы, избили скинхеды? Попросите Хеклина вам улыбнуться. Ваши проблемы исчерпаны.

Тайлер мог бы брать за это деньги, но нет. Он улыбается всем. Одинаково дружелюбно и открыто. 

Комик-кон подходит к концу, всех это достало. Над городом сгущаются грозовые тучи, никому не хочется попасть под ливень в такой промозглый холод. Все пираньи шоубизнеса, завернутые в платья от Гуччи и трусы от Кляина, мечтают разъехаться по домам на долгожданные выходные и не видеться вечность. Всех уже заебали фотовспышки и вопли фанатов. Дилан потирает опухшие со вчерашнего веки и слушает очередной последний вопрос от очередной гипер-активной журналистки. Любовная линия.

Дилан устало моргает и переводит взгляд на стоящего вдалеке Тайлера. Он смотрит на его задницу в пятидесятый раз за вечер. У Хеклина отличная задница, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Больше этого потрясающего участка тела Дилану нравятся разве что плечи и руки Хеклина. Может быть, грудь и пресс. Немного - глаза.

Дилан ненавидит Хеклина всей эгоистичной мудаческой душой.

Он открывает рот и произносит длинное "э-эм". Тайлер переступает с ноги на ногу. Гипнотическое зрелище, которое должно быть запрещено контрактом. Дилан с усилием переводит взгляд в кукольное лицо девушки и начинает рассказывать про клиническую девственность Стайлза.

Все думают, что в этом касте бухают только О'браян и Пози. На самом деле, только у О'браяна и Пози такая дерьмовая выдержка.

Тайлер не выглядит уставшим, даже если вчера выжрал залпом бутылку портвейна и танцевал канкан на столе вместе с ними двумя. Он просто слишком хороший человек, поэтому похмелье к нему милосердно.

Тайлер улыбается очередной репортерше, Дилан идет мимо и мажет по нему быстрым нечитаемым взглядом. Так ему сказал ТиПо - он смотрит на Тайлера "нечитаемо".  
Именно так дело обстоит с его мыслями в этот момент. С одной стороны, Дилану хочется отобрать микрофон у репортерши и засунуть в ее обтянутую желтой юбкой жопу. С другой, ему хочется накинуть на Тайлера огромный мешок и утащить с воплем "убью каждого, кто на него посмотрит". Только так можно запретить Тайлеру быть дружелюбным с людьми. Лишить окружающих пункта бесплатной психотерапии и оставить ее себе.

Но какое он имеет на это право? Хеклин живет в Америке, в стране чернокожего президента. В некоторых штатах разрешено принимать наркотики. В этом штате Хеклину разрешено улыбаться кому угодно.

Они как-то тусили в клубе. Дилан, Тайлер, Пози и подружка Тайлера. Она больше похожа на закадычного приятеля, чем на подружку, но Тайлер привел ее за руку, обнял и сказал: "Это Бриттани, мы вместе". И тема была закрыта.  
Дилан и Пози набрались какого-то взрывного коктейля со стремным названием, подружка Тайлера флиртовала напропалую с барменом, а Тайлер - Тайлера утащила на танцпол какая-то красотка. Дилан понял, что, если бы она опоздала, Тайлера утащила бы другая. Или третья. Четвертая.  
Тайлер согласился бы потанцевать даже со Стивеном Хокингом. Он бы так же, как сейчас, непринужденно, красиво двигался, подстраивая под себя музыку, и поил бы своей запрещенной уголовным кодексом улыбкой любого, кто был бы перед ним.

Даже, например, Дилана.

Дилан уверен, что, если что-то он умеет делать лучше, чем Тайлер - это танцевать. О, он бы замутил состязание. До тяжелого дыхания и румянца на чужих острых скулах. До аритмии и потери пульса. 

\- Эй, чувак, куда ты так пялишься? - спрашивает Пози, пихая его локтем.

Дилан понимает, что, действительно, пялится.

\- У тебя такой вид, как будто ты сейчас встанешь, расстегнешь рубашку, достанешь пару гранат и поднимешь эту рыгальню в воздух, - ржет пьяный ТиПо.

\- Такой у меня план, - кивает Дилан.

Тайлер танцует уже с другой девкой. Тонкая рубашка, почти голубая в свете стробоскопов, липнет к голому телу. Девка льнет к нему спиной и задницей, расслабленные ладони Тайлера на ее талии. Люди вокруг расступаются, чтобы посмотреть это порно в режиме онлайн. Спустя пару минут, когда кончается долбящая ритмами песня, возбужденная девка утаскивает Тайлера за руку в сторону сортиров.

Дилан понимает, что стоит на ногах. Пытается спросить себя, что собирается делать, и садится обратно на стул.   
Это будет слишком стремно, если он пойдет за ними вслед, вытащит Тайлера на улицу и изобьет его. Выбьет половину белоснежных зубов, способных претендовать на рекламу "Колгейт". Это будет просто слишком стремно смотреться в постах твиттера и на утреннем лице Джеффа.

Дилан берет себе и ТиПо виски, объясняя, что в их возрасте пора забить на девчачьи коктейли с лаймом, и мучительно представляет, как охрененно было бы пройтись по губам Тайлера кулаком.

\- Ты что, не понимаешь, что совершаешь преступление? - сказал бы Дилан, глядя в окровавленное лицо. - Кто угодно может взять тебя напрокат. Блять, так нельзя. Нельзя так открываться. Кто-нибудь убьет тебя.

Люди считают Тайлера очень обаятельным. Вы не можете не улыбнуться в ответ на улыбку Тайлера.  
Дилан считает его духовной шлюхой. Он тоже не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Тайлер возвращается, недвусмысленно потрепанный, с блестящими влажными глазами, слегка воспаленными блядскими губами. Пози запускает стакан виски по столу, тот проезжает полметра и мягко тормозит о пальцы Хеклина.

\- Ну, - Дилан упирается локтем в стойку, кладет на ладонь подбородок, заинтересованно уставляется на Тайлера, - у той девки красивые губки. Хорошо сосет?

Тайлер смотрит на него непонимающе, но на его губах все еще улыбка, которую Дилан всеми силами игнорирует. Это выражение означает "закрой рот, ты лезешь не в свое дело".

\- Или вы там вместе пудрили носики? Потому что тогда я снимаю свой вопрос и прошу прощения, - Дилан приподнимает руки.

\- Отлично сосет, - говорит Тайлер, слегка улыбаясь.

\- Зачем ты ей пудришь мозги? - Дилан чуть заметно кивает на подружку. - Или не пудришь?

\- Определенно, нет, - отвечает Тайлер.

\- Так это все фикция? Типа как, дополняющая достойного человека? Блондинка в коктейльном платье?

\- Ее зовут Бриттани. Хочешь еще виски?

Дилан долго смотрит в оливковые глаза. Долго-долго. У него начинают затекать зрачки.

\- Двойной, - говорит он, поворачиваясь к бармену.

***

Дилан начинает ненавидеть добрых людей после того, как встречает Тайлера.

Все, чего ему хочется - выбиться из системы. Чтобы Тайлер не улыбался ему так же, как всем. Чтобы Тайлер вообще ему не улыбался. Дилан хочет, чтобы однажды Тайлер с ноги раскрыл дверь его трейлера и молча вдолбил его лицом в умывальник.

Наконец-то, - сказал бы Дилан, сплевывая выбитые зубы в утекающую воду, - наконец-то наши отношения стали более близкими.

\- Ты выглядишь на все тридцать пять, - говорит Дилан в интервью.

\- Завещай мне свою коллекцию радужных шорт, - просит Дилан, бухаясь рядом на стул.

\- У тебя такая большая семья, чувак. Я всегда подозревал, что у тебя есть арабские корни, - задумчиво говорит Дилан.

\- Я обнимаю тебя, потому что ты похож на моего дедулю, - Дилан обнимает Тайлера со спины и кладет подбородок на его плечо. - Он умер от рака яичек. Представляешь.

Дилан выебывается и хлопает его по щеке. Бьет по заднице. Чешет в затылке.

Тайлер ни на что не обращает внимания. Всего этого дерьма из начальной школы просто нет в жизни Тайлера. Он улыбается, и помещение наливается теплыми оттенками весенних красок, хотя минуту назад это был душный прокуренный кабинет в тонах грязно-серого белья. Все улыбаются Тайлеру.

Когда Дилан ведет себя хорошо, если он накануне напился, излил душу Пози, трахнул какую-нибудь девочку и разбил о стену пару бутылок, - ему тоже перепадает немного тепла. 

Дилан приходит к нему в трейлер под вечер. Обдолбанный, промокший, с кипой колючего декабрьского снега в капюшоне байки и заснеженными кроссовками. Тайлер удивленно смотрит на него и тут же подходит.

\- С ума, что ли, сошел? Там нулевая температура.

Он не спрашивает, что Дилан тут делает. Не говорит ему выметаться.

Он в первую очередь беспокоится, что Дилан подхватит ОРЗ. Дилан мог бы подумать, что это что-то значит, но нет. Такой уж Тайлер человек. Дружелюбный и заботливый. Если бы Стивен Хокинг вкатился к нему в трейлер в двенадцать ночи и предложил нажраться, от Тайлера последовал бы тот же вопрос, что и сейчас.

\- Ты невыносимый, - вздыхает Дилан, стягивая байку, - я тебя ненавижу.

\- Все ясно, - Тайлер помогает ему, вешает байку на крючок.

\- Не-на-ви-жу.

\- Хорошо, дурень. 

\- Сдохни. Ладно?

Тайлер молча улыбается. Дилан развязывает свои шнурки и поднимается в полный рост, уставляясь на него.

\- Ну, давай. Скажи, чтоб я валил отсюда нахуй.

\- Можешь посидеть здесь, - разрешает Тайлер, - выйдешь мокрый - застудишься. Сходи в душ. Я дам тебе теплую куртку.

Баба, которой, в конце концов, достанется этот мужик, будет самой счастливой женой на свете. Дилан уверен в этом. Как и в том, что заставить Тайлера любить кого-то одного сможет только комната без окон, наручник, приковывающий Хеклина к батарее, и большое светлое чувство.

\- Ты въебешь мне, если я тебя сейчас поцелую? - спрашивает Дилан. Он пьяный. Ему можно. 

Тайлер улыбается. Даже смеется.

\- Иди уже.

Он не верит.  
Дилан подходит в два шага и толкает его к стене. Наверное, больно. Тайлер перехватывает его руки. Он не выглядит рассерженным, даже удивленным.

\- Чем я не красотка из клуба?

\- Дилан. Кончай дурью маяться, - Тайлер держит крепко, но не болезненно.

\- Могу отсосать, - Дилан приподнимает одну бровь, - могу трахнуть. Или подставить зад. Ты как предпочитаешь?

Ему кажется, что улыбка окончательно сходит с лица Тайлера. На какую-то секунду Дилан понимает, что надавил на правильное место. Он раздражает Тайлера. Между ними повисает настоящее напряжение. Дилан абсолютно, на сто пятьдесят процентов уверен, что никто больше не способен достать Тайлера. Кроме него. Ведь он уже давно старается. Дилан ударил уже по всем опасным темам. Осталось только дождаться, когда Тайлер использует все резервы терпения.

\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы съемки не сорвались из-за тебя. Душ - вон та дверь, - Тайлер слегка отталкивает его, чтобы пройти.

Дилан толкает его обратно и прижимает к стене, с обеих сторон перекрыв пути отхода руками, упершимися в стену. Он не такой хилый, каким рисуют его персонажа сценаристы. Дилан дрался не раз и не два, рука у него тяжелая, хватка крепкая. Дело не в самой физической силе, а в умении ее применять, в психологической расположенности к насилию. Тайлер - не из тех, кто любит удерживать и причинять боль. У Дилана в этом смысле более широкие взгляды.

В первую секунду Дилан ловит действительно рассерженный взгляд. Во вторую Тайлер делает глубокий вдох и расслабляется. Его глаза снова спокойны.

\- Блять, да ты с нашей планеты? - удивленно спрашивает Дилан. - Ты вообще можешь постоять за себя?

\- А есть повод? - усмешка.

\- Я езжу по тебе, как хочу, а тебе похуй. Приятель, я этого не понимаю, объясни. Ты ведь не ударишь в ответ, даже если я сломаю тебе нос.

\- Не ударю.

\- Почему?

\- Не опускайся. Дальше - уже некрасиво.

Чувство, вызванное короткой фразой Хеклина, похоже на инсульт. Ишемический, в районе души. Дилан решает забить на это болт. Нет никакой души. Есть стояк в джинсах. Дилан очень задолбался. Он просто хочет трахнуть Хеклина. Больше ничего не нужно от жизни в этот отвратительный вечер.

\- Под чем ты? - спрашивает Тайлер. - Кокаин?

\- Я держу грабли при себе, - говорит Дилан, шмыгнув носом и хмуря брови, - не трогаю тебя. Но мне действительно интересно. Ты сверху или снизу?

\- Я не гей, Дилан.

\- Я знаю. Никто не гей. Только Джефф и Элтон Джон, все остальные вообще не геи. Ну так?

Ему действительно интересно. И он верит, что Тайлер не гей.  
Он не может с уверенностью сказать, какая из воображаемых картин ему больше нравится. На одной он сам втрахивает в постель это потрясающее тело, податливое, горячее, слушает хриплые стоны, от которых нутро скручивает невыносимыми спазмами. На другой он лежит под ним, нога закинута на плечо Тайлера, капли пота бегут по его груди, пока он плавно двигается, не давая Дилану кончить. 

Он представлял это так часто, что готов и к тому, и к другому, в любое время суток, несколько раз подряд.

Тайлер, скорее всего, тоже "универсал". Бесплатная психотерапия, снятие сексуального напряжения для всех желающих. Любая позиция, любой пол и возраст партнера. И ослепительная улыбка утром, к завтраку в постель.

Будущая жена Хеклина сдохнет от переизбытка эндорфинов в крови. Она будет лежать в гробу, а гормоны любви и счастья будут литься у нее из носа и ушей.

Тайлер не отвечает, и Дилан прижимается к нему вплотную. Он проводит кончиком языка по сомкнутым губам. Одновременно кладет ладонь на ширинку джинсов. У Тайлера, что и не удивительно, не стоит.

\- Я тебе действительно не нравлюсь, - грустно говорит Дилан.

Дилан любит Тайлера. Тайлер любит всех.

Кроме одного уебка.

\- Я отведу тебя в твой трейлер, - Тайлер отворачивается, убирает его руку и идет к шкафу верхней одежды.

Дилану кажется, что его голос звучит слегка хрипло.

\- Больше не разрешаешь мне тут ночевать?

\- Ты упоротый. Включи порнушку, подрочи, только без моего участия.

\- Та-айлер, - Дилан преграждает ему дорогу и резко обнимает за шею, норовя придушить, шумно дыша на ухо, - Тайлер. Трахни меня, - шепчет он эту просьбу. - Да, я упоротый. Один раз. Переступи свой моральный кодекс натурального натурала, у тебя слишком охуенная задница для такой байды. Один раз - не пидорас. А лучше, дай мне тебя трахнуть. Моим хуем сейчас можно добывать изумруды в шахтах, точно тебе говорю. Порнушка не поможет.

От Тайлера пахнет ментолом, жаром и имбирным гелем для душа. Еще немного черного кофе. Дилан запускает руку под ремень его джинсов. Какой бы несгибаемой волей ни обладал и какое сильное отвращение бы к нему ни испытывал Хеклин, он, в первую очередь, мужик. Есть моменты, когда мужики думают членом. Дилан прекрасно знает это на собственном опыте.

Дыхание Тайлера слегка сбивается, Дилан почти повисает на нем, целуя и надрачивая свободной рукой. Он снова толкает Тайлера к стене и опускается на колени, расстегивая джинсы.

\- Остановись, - сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Что будешь делать, когда придешь в себя?

\- Блевать, - говорит Дилан, возясь с его джинсами. - А потом почищу зубы, помоюсь, причешусь даже, и приду к тебе сосаться. Я от тебя без ума, мудак. Честное слово. С самого первого дня.

\- Ты невменяем.

\- Именно это позволяет мне говорить правду.

Тайлер не верит ни одному слову.

Спустя несколько минут ритмичных движений он сгребает волосы на затылке Дилана и тянет вверх. Дилану хочется, чтобы он брал крепко, стискивал сильно, причинял боль, но Тайлер, кажется, несмотря на внушительные руки и суровый вид, никому не причинит боли. Пока его разворачивают лицом к стене и лишают нижней части одежды, Дилан думает, что если когда-нибудь ему доведется трахнуть Тайлера, он оторвется вовсю. Качка трейлера вызовет локальное землетрясение.

Неторопливость и ласковые руки оказывают эффект сильнейший, чем могли бы грубость и жесткость. Тайлер только растягивает его, а Дилану уже хочется кончить. Башка кружится, хорошо, что стена как раз рядом, есть на что опереться. Наверное, дело не в магических прикосновениях, а в мартини, кокаине и Тайлере. Эти вещи определенно нельзя смешивать.

Дилан хотел этого столько месяцев, столько дней, что готов дать отодрать себя всухую.

\- Все, нормально, давай, - говорит он, поглядывая через плечо.

\- Будет больно. Подожди.

\- Блять, Тайлер. Ты самый заботливый парень в мире. Выеби меня. Прошу.

Тайлер сжимает ладонями его бедра и входит одним медленным толчком. Это настолько хорошо, что хочется выть. Кончить с одного движения - это был бы немыслимый позор. Только опасение и удерживает его от этого.  
Это действительно больно, член у Тайлера и в диаметре, и в длину побольше, чем у Дилана - а у того при последней мерке в сортире с упоротым Пози было сантиметров не меньше, чем годно для работы в порно-индустрии, - но Дилана только возбуждает эта боль.

\- Быстрее.

Он слышит сбившееся дыхание Тайлера и подается бедрами навстречу, потому что ускоряться тот все еще не собирается. Этот толчок срывает с губ Тайлера едва слышный хриплый стон. Дилан повторяет движение, и Тайлер, наконец, отпускает себя, срываясь на более резкий, ритмичный темп.

Дилан перестает соображать, что происходит, где он находится, сколько он выпил и принял накануне - весь мир замыкается на упоительных ощущениях, болезненном преддверии оргазма, который все никак не наступит из-за прожигающей с каждым резким толчком боли. Он не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было так хорошо. Никто его так не трахал. Дилан прогибается, улучшая доступ, еле стоя на немеющих ногах. Тайлер уже почти держит его навесу. Дилан кусает пальцы, чтобы не орать, потому что аккурат рядом с трейлером Тайлера трейлер Кристалл, а она умрет от отвращения, если поймет, что это за звуки.

Впрочем, а не насрать ли на нежные чувства Рид в такой момент? - думает Дилан, когда Тайлер распрямляется и начинает трахать его под новым углом, каждый раз долбясь в простату, насаживая его на себя так, что Дилан слепнет, жмурится, ломая ногти о стену и захлебываясь стоном. Он кончает, чувствуя, как сильно впиваются чужие пальцы в бедра, дурея от ощущений, его выворачивает, кажется, несколько минут подряд. Его бьет дрожь, он сжимается, чувствуя, что Тайлер кончает тоже.

Чтобы так его выебать, наверное, Хеклину понадобилась вся ненависть, которую Дилан взращивал в нем за время их совместной работы и редких вылазок. Или Дилан действительно многого не знает о партнере по съемкам.

Он сползает по стене вниз, но Тайлер удерживает его, обняв за талию, навалившись сверху и прислонив к стене. Нужно отдышаться.

\- Я, - говорит Дилан. Вдох. Выдох. Сглотнуть, не капать слюной на руку Хеклина, - не ожидал. Что будет так классно. Ты был... охуителен. Черт подери, я не могу стоять.

\- Пиздец, - выдыхает Тайлер, обращаясь, видимо, к карме, к богу или ни к кому вообще, выпускает Дилана из рук и уходит в ванную. Дилан слышит, как он выбрасывает в унитаз презерватив, и громко говорит, что так делать нельзя. В ответ ему раздается звук смыва и короткий треск застегиваемой ширинки.

Дилан плетется в ванную. Свести ноги несколько труднее, чем обычно. Что делать с пятном на стене, он так и не определился.

Он ни о чем не думает, потому что эту способность ему, видимо, отшибло. Тайлер выходит из ванной, и они встречаются только через двадцать минут, потребовавшихся Дилану, чтобы смыть смазку, свою сперму и пот. От Тайлера все еще пахнет их сексом. Дилан старается обходить его и даже не смотреть в его сторону. Еще одного раунда его задница не выдержит, даже если очень захочет.

Дилан обнаруживает, что Тайлер постелил ему на диване. Пока Дилан стоит над этим диваном в тяжелых раздумьях относительно того, что, по ходу, их отношения не сблизились, Тайлер в ужасе от произошедшего, и его совесть жрет его живьем, Хеклин уходит под душ.

Пользуясь случаем, Дилан ковыляет к спальне и заваливается в его кровать, перетащив туда свои одеяло и подушку.

Когда он просыпается, и рассветные лучи беспощадно жгут его сетчатку, пробиваясь сквозь жалюзи, Тайлер спит на диване.

***

\- Не первокурсницу обесчестил, - говорит Дилан в трубку, - мне есть восемнадцать. Мне скоро двадцать три. Я трахнул тебя в мозг, ты просто трахнул меня. Мы в расчете.

\- Я знаю, Дилан.

\- Мы увидимся?

\- В следующей же совместной сцене. Береги себя.

\- ТАЙ... 

Короткие гудки.

Дилан готов сожрать свой смартфон. Он готов сожрать свою руку. В запахе холодного декабрьского ветра под окнами Старбакса Дилану чудится привкус озона и дерьма.

Ничего не наладилось. Жизнь пошла под ревущий бетоноукладчик, как маленький осенний листок, упавший с дуба, бесконтрольно и безвозвратно. Это же надо, - думает Дилан, сжимая в руке мобильник и уставившись в одну точку, - как он умудрился урвать кусок от собственной мечты, а потом запороть даже те крохи, что были у него раньше.

Улыбка Тайлера сияет для всех, кроме него. Его больше нет в жизни Тайлера. Этот мудак оказался мастером по вычеркиванию из памяти людей.

Дилан не выдерживает и рассказывает обо всем Пози. Зовет его в кафе, говоря, что у него проблемы ("Я ебал эту жизнь, чувак, господи, как же я ее ебал, вместе с Хеклиным, вместе со всеми съемками, серьезно, я поссу на все, чувак"). Пози приезжает через двадцать минут. Вот это - отношения. Это - дружба. Поддержка. Уехать в Швецию и обвенчаться, твою мать. Провести счастливую старость в вытрезвителе и умереть в один день от передоза нейролептиков.

Дилан открывает дверь, сутулясь и докуривая сигарету, пропускает ТиПо внутрь. Естественно, Дилан не курит. Никто не курит на МТВ и вообще на любом канале. Телевизор смотрят нервные беременные дети, объясняет устав цензуры. Им нужно подавать хороший пример.

Дилан давит бычок кроссовкой и заходит в кафе.

Пози плюется своим сладким латте с сиропом, когда Дилан, проводя рукой по лицу, сообщает:

\- В общем, Хеклин меня трахнул.

Пози смотрит на него, как на сбежавшего из закрытой больницы душевнобольного, опасного для окружающих, когда Дилан уныло добавляет:

\- Это был лучший трах в моей жизни. Хочу еще. Хочу его сам выебать. Господи, это все, о чем я думаю.

Пози накрывает лицо рукой, когда Дилан заканчивает:

\- Он духовная шлюха. Трахает все, что шевелится, потому что все этого хотят, а потом забивает. Может, поэтому его Бриттани и не дергается. Что он пользует каждую новую бабу всего один раз. Может, у него гормоны еще не доиграли, или он сексоголик, или, не знаю, просто мудак, а я всегда думал, что он хороший. Самый хороший из всех, и я недостоин его.

Дилан накрывает лицо ладонью тоже, не в силах вынести сопливости своих пиздостраданий. Так они и сидят с минуту, разделяя его скорбь, как полагает лучшим друзьям. Потом лицо Пози отлипает от руки, он задумчиво трет подбородок, глотает латте, бросает взгляд на Дилана.

И следует еще одна минута молчания.

\- Чувак, - говорит, наконец, Пози. - Я думаю, все будет нормально.

\- Когда-нибудь. У кого-нибудь. Где-то далеко отсюда, - в голосе Дилана и его полуприкрытых обветренных глазах сквозит безысходность.

\- Если бы ты оглянулся, ты бы заметил, что каждая девушка и каждый... ну, пятый парень, хотят построить с тобой семью и жить в домике у моря, с гаражом и клумбами, - подбирая слова, говорит Пози. - Ты зациклился на Хеклине, а он, ну, знаешь... он мужик. Во-вторых, он твой коллега. В-третьих, ну, не знаю, мне всегда казалось, он натурал.

Дилан усмехается.

\- Поуз, натурал бы меня так не выебал на трезвую голову, - в глазах Пози мелькает ужас, - он би, или, как там называется, амбисексуал.

\- Расскажи ему о своих чувствах, - предлагает Пози.

\- Я пытался, - Дилан тоскливо опускает голову.

\- Ты же наверняка был упорот в жопу.

\- Ну да, - Дилану еще тоскливей.

\- Так попробуй рассказать, когда не упорот. Сделай что-нибудь романтичное.

Они оба представляют, как Дилан стоит на одном колене под дверью трейлера Хеклина и играет балладу на гитаре, сжимая в зубах розу и шепеляво распевая "I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style". Пози сначала тихо и осторожно, а потом громко и неприлично ржет. Дилан складывает руки на столе и роняет на них голову.

\- Скотина, - бубнит он.

\- Нет, чувак, прости, я что-нибудь придумаю...

\- Ты хуевый психолог!

\- Я не психолог...

\- Хуевый друг, - Дилан вдавливается переносицей в предплечье и пытается выдавить себе глаза. - Нет, чувак, прости, друг ты, что надо. Если бы ты рассказал мне, что тебя трахнул Хеклин, я бы убил тебя, - следует тишина, рушимая только глотками Пози и ненавязчивой музыкой из колонок под подвесным потолком. Дилан напрягается. - Он же тебя не трахал?

Пози опять давится. Дилан принимает это за ответ, наклоняется через стол и стучит его по спине.

\- Извини, бро. Просто мне иногда кажется, что он трахал всех.

\- Ну, знаешь ли. Тайлер, как бы, клевый, но я предпочитаю маленьких блондинок, - говорит Пози, - так что об этом не волнуйся. А вообще, если хочешь, я с ним поговорю. Скажу, что ты не в себе от горя. Исстрадался, бухаешь, в плохую компанию можешь попасть, где с тобой сделают всякие страшные вещи. Тайлер добряк, его большое сострадательное сердце не выдержит, и он придет тебя того, пожалеть.

\- Жалеть надо бомжей и инвалидов, а я любую плохую компанию испорчу так, что пиздец, - вздыхает Дилан. - Но вообще-то идея неплохая. Тем более, что я действительно подумываю уйти в запой. Попробуй. 

Пози кивает и заказывает еще один латте для Дилана. Эта смесь - переслащенная дрянь, Дилан пьет ее, запивая сигарету, по пути из кафе. Думая, что к его темным очкам, капюшону и узким джинсам необходима футболка с принтом "ванильный хуй", черепками и орхидеями. Ниже падать некуда.

***

 

Представь, что ты не пил три дня и три ночи.

Трое суток, семьдесят два часа, четыре тысячи триста двадцать минут. Во рту ни капли воды. Даже слюны нет. 

Но потом наступает четыре тысяча и триста двадцать первая минута. Очко! Кто-то начинает вливать в тебя рыжую кипящую лаву. Ты захлебываешься ею, думая, как же здорово, наконец, утолить жажду. Горло распухает изнутри, и ты умираешь от удушья быстрее, чем умер бы от лопнувших внутренностей.

На самом деле нет никакой жажды. На столике среди всяких гелей для волос и флаконов со штукатуркой стоят пара бутылок чистой воды без газов. Эту воду набирают в горных источниках. В садах Эдема. Никто не пьет алкоголь и газировку на МТВ. И на всех остальных каналах.

Дилан сидит на стуле с его фамилией, читает твиттер, новая гримерша метет по его лицу кисточкой. На стенах геральдические тюльпаны. Ультрамариновый фон. Дикое сочетание, от которого слезятся глаза, как и от едкого запаха духов гримерши. Некоторые женщины воспринимают термин "сногсшибательная" чересчур буквально.

Тайлер сидит через кресло и разговаривает со своей гримершей. Его вряд ли раздражают все эти запахи. Дилан представляет, как сегодня ночью Тайлер трахал эту девушку, приставив ее к зеркалу в полстены, в котором отражались геральдические цветы, ультрамариновый фон, ее колышущиеся сиськи и его напряженное загорелое тело. И как потом он ее заботливо проводил. И поил своими улыбками, пока она не согнулась и не заблевала свои туфли от Лабутена и колготки, купленные на распродаже в Париже. Она даже похожа на француженку. Высокая, худая, с тяжелой костью, длинными ногами и тонкой талией. Маленькая грудь и лошадиное лицо с оленьими глазами. По доброте душевной Тайлер трахнул бы даже это чудовище.

У Дилана и Тайлера много общего. Они оба сидят под тюльпанами. Персидскими символами совершенной любви. 

Кто-то постит в твиттере манип, склеенный из кадров гей-порно и лиц Тайлера и Дилана из скриншотов сериала.

Когда впервые такой увидел, Дилан не испытал ничего, кроме отвращения. А потом отправил его Тайлеру по MMS, когда тот разговаривал с Бриттани. Дилан - мудак. Он будет гореть в своем мудацком аду, и он принимает это, как данность. Увидеть лицо Тайлера в тот момент - вот, что было действительно важно.

Дилан развалился на стуле, качается на нем и отстукивает правой ногой тупой ритм. Пози сидит на соседнем и рассказывает, как будет выбирать апельсины в больницу Дилану, когда тот, наконец, сломает стул и собственный позвоночник. Дилан мог бы, Пози в этом уверен. Особенно в подобном взвинченном состоянии, когда все любовные переживания Дилана, обычно хорошо запечатанные в ехидство и сарказм, оказались вне его контроля.

Дилан не знает, что с собой делать. Он мысленно застрял в моменте, когда проснулся после ночи с Хеклиным и смотрел на него, мирно сопящего на диване. Лучи холодного зимнего солнца пробивались сквозь жалюзи и касались лица и груди Тайлера, давая коже золотой оттенок, и это было самое прекрасное, что можно было увидеть в мире этот момент. В лучах танцевала пыль, а Дилан сгорбился на краю кровати и смотрел на Хеклина взглядом, полным шекспировских мук.

\- Давай поговорим, - просит Дилан. Ему пришлось бежать и едва не сбить Холланд, чтобы "случайно" столкнуться с Тайлером на выходе из трейлера.

Тайлер не просто отказывает - он делает вид, что не замечает, ведь кругом шумно, суетно, не до того.

\- Хеклин! - орет Дилан, спускаясь на заснеженную землю вслед за ним. Люди кругом оборачиваются. Тайлер оборачивается тоже. Дилан смотрит на него, сердце барабанит, он чувствует ярость и беспомощность. - Мобильник забыл, - говорит Дилан.

Сегодня, сейчас, после всего, что натворил, после бессонной ночи, проведенной наедине с бутылкой коньяка и двумя пачками "Блэкберри", Дилан более беспомощен, чем зол.

Тайлер подходит и берет свой смартфон. Дилан не придумывает, что сказать.

***

Пози поговорил с Тайлером и теперь пришел в трейлер О'браяна рапортовать. Пока он возится на пороге, стаскивая с ног мартинсы, Дилан в ванной громко подпевает Сержу Танкяну. Музыку было слышно еще из гримерки, а вот Дилана - только здесь. У него неплохо получается.

Пози идет к ноутбуку и выдергивает провода громыхающих колонок из USB. Дилан орет "Эй!" и кроет его забористым матом. Потирая ухо, Тайлер находит на экране проигрыватель и вырубает музыку.

\- ...приносит хоть немного счастья в этой ебаной жизни, - Дилан выходит на порог, замотанный в полотенце. - А, это ты.

\- А ты еще кого-то ждал? 

\- Даже не надеялся.

Пози рассказывает, что объяснил Хеклину про его разбитое сердце. Хеклин слушал с молчаливой вежливой улыбкой, поблагодарил и похвалил за то, что Пози - такой классный друг, а потом сменил тему.

\- Без шансов, чувак, - говорит Пози, - прости.

Дилан кивает. Застегивает джинсы, надетые прямо поверх голого тела. Какая уж разница, если он заработает ОРЗ, воспаление или менингит. Без шансов, чувак, - говорит себе Дилан. Пора с этим как-то смириться и заставить себя взрослеть. Он как девочка, влюбившаяся в кузена. Девочке двенадцать, а кузен - взрослый, красивый, студент, любимец девушек. Его мелкая кузина пускает на него слюну и думает о своей ущербности.

Все это давит на него так, что Дилану приходится опуститься в кресло. Он сутулится и смотрит в пол - сбитые доски лакированного темного дерева. Пози, единственный, кто общается с Диланом хоть сколько-то дальше совместных тусовок, понимает, что все серьезно. Он искренне сочувствует другу и считает, что Дилан достоин самых клевых отношений в мире. Для других людей, может быть, он и задница, и много о себе думает, и не интересуется ничем, кроме концептуальных мест для пьянок и хорошего косяка. Настоящий Дилан - вот он, здесь. Даже не говорит вслух о том, сколько дерьма сейчас у него на душе. Пози не знает, но ему кажется, что много, очень много.

\- Я вроде и пытаюсь полюбить свою жизнь, - подбирая слова, говорит Дилан, - но куда бы ни пошел, в итоге оказываюсь здесь. В кресле ебаного одиночества.

\- Пойдем выпьем, - предлагает ТиПо. Он сегодня собирался сводить подругу в ресторан, но, в принципе, пожрать они смогут и завтра.

Дилан шмыгает носом, кивает и идет собираться. ТиПо уходит к себе за курткой.

Они торчат в клубе до рассвета, и к середине ночи Дилан забывает имя Хеклина, но не может выкинуть из головы воспоминания о том, как классно к нему прикасаться, как хорошо смотреть ему в глаза, молча, минуты напролет, какая это, мать ее, привилегия в жизни. Они с Пози обнимаются за барной стойкой, и Дилан в пьяных слезах обещает бросить карьеру нахуй и уехать на север, жить в юрте из снега и купаться в проруби. ТиПо хлюпает носом и обещает писать ему письма.

***

 

\- Немыслимый кошмар, - сокрушается гримерша - Дилан с пятой попытки прочел на бейдже, что ее зовут Кендис, - боже мой, немыслимо. Что мне с этим делать? От тебя несет, как от бомжа.

\- Харе уже, - О'браян чувствует, как дернулись связки, издавая звук. - Я помылся.

Он помылся, но не смог выгрести все зловонное, что скопилось у него внутри. Коктейли, виски, коньяк, дурь, боль, ненависть, отвращение. От Дилана несет, как от бомжа.

Он взял за негласное правило каждый день ходить предаваться грехопадению в клуб. Каждый день он обещает себе, что не будет много принимать, а лучше вообще не будет. У него почему-то всегда навалом дури. Сам не помнит, как достает ее. После съемок Дилан идет к трейлеру по хрустящему снегу и будто заранее видит темноту пары комнат, чувствует, как замедляется время в четырех стенах, невольно вспоминает, как вчера не мог заснуть до утра и не знал, куда себя девать. Поэтому иногда он даже не доходит до двери. Сразу берет машину и едет в клуб.

Даже Пози не может осилить такой график. Вечерами он учит тексты, но у Дилана фотографическая память.

В одну из своих вылазок Дилан звонит Хеклину, находясь в кондиции, когда уверенность в себе и своем красноречии затмевает рассудок и скандирует его имя, прося подвигов.

\- Что такого я сделал? - спрашивает Дилан, повышая голос почти до ора, чтобы слышать самого себя за грохотом музыки. - Нет, я знаю, я был мудаком. Я исправился. Я походил на тренинг личностного роста. Меня там научили быть милым и ласковым. Тайлер. Давай просто сходим выпить кофе. Мы не будем говорить о том, что было. Я вообще буду сидеть молча.

\- Где ты? - спрашивает Хеклин. 

\- О, ну я там, где ты хочешь меня видеть. В полной жопе, - говорит Дилан, прижимая ладонь к лицу.

Хеклин долго молчит, а потом неохотно и так тихо, что Дилану приходится заткнуть одно ухо, говорит:

\- Хорошо, давай выпьем кофе.

Дилан называет адрес кафе на Велвет-стрит и назначает встречу на завтра, в полдень. Завтра у них выходной, и поэтому он позволил себе дойти до ручки. Чтобы привести себя в порядок, ему бы, наверное, потребовалось медицинское очищение организма, пара косметологических процедур и сутки грязевых ванн.

Дилан думает, как же ему все-таки не повезло с тем, что Тайлер добряк. Какая это, все-таки, чертова трагедия. Больше всего Дилан ненавидит добряков и жалость, но сейчас он хочет увидеть Тайлера настолько, что готов и на это, согласен, чтобы Тайлер смотрел в сторону и брезгливо держался на расстоянии, - лишь бы можно было сидеть с ним за одним столом и смотреть, как тень от его ресниц падает на оливковые радужки. Несмотря на то, что они никогда не будут спать вместе и, наверное, даже разговаривать между собой на съемках. Когда тебе срывает от кого-то крышу, ты цепляешься за каждый вырванный из повседневного мрака эпизод, в котором вблизи видишь объект своих идиотских чувств.

Дилан встает, прячет смартфон в задний карман, оставляет на стойке деньги и, пошатываясь, плетется к выходу.

***

Кафе "Бруклин" выгодно отличается от остальных кафе в ближайших кварталах тем, что не бывает набито битком. Дилан услышал от приятеля, что владелец забегаловки в восторге от итальянской кухни, но на нормального повара у него нет денег, поэтому шефом он записал свою бабку. Лучше подошву своего ботинка сожрать, чем пойти туда завтракать.

Вчера, будучи в доску и руководствуясь только критерием людности, Дилан ляпнул название наобум. Сегодняшним утром он проел себе мозги за то, что не выбрал что-то поприличнее. Он горел от стыда за то, что вообще взял с собой телефон и набрал чертов номер.

Нужно было сперва проспаться. Сходить в салон. Сделать из себя человека.

К одиннадцати тридцати паршивое утро перетекает в паршивый день. Дилан сидит под козырьком крыши, одной рукой подпирая подбородок, другой комкая розовую салфетку, пахнущую сортирными аэрозолями "горная свежесть". Площадка на открытом воздухе перед кафе вмещает десять столиков, заняты только два. За одним Дилан, за другим - сухощавая женщина лет пятидесяти в огромной плетеной панаме, юбке в пол, увешанная крупной дешевой бижутерией. Надеется на знакомство. Шансы по нулям. Дилан косится на нее и думает, что над ними обоими сгустилась одна и та же аура безнадежности. После того, как Тайлер пошлет его, можно будет поставить этой даме пиво.

\- Привет, - слышит Дилан и оглядывается. Это Тайлер. Дилан встает.

Тайлер, как всегда, похож на греческого бога. Футболка, джинсы, серый пиджак, норовящий треснуть на бицепсах. Люди, видя Тайлера, должно быть, думают: что ты делаешь в этой дыре? Вали обратно туда, где тебя сделали. На гребаный Олимп.

Дилан думает, что поднялся зачем-то, как дурачок при виде красивой женщины. Мрачно здоровается в ответ и садится обратно.

Тайлер заказывает им кофе. Он смотрит на владельца кафе, исполняющего и роль официанта, улыбается ему: с сахаром, без молока, спасибо-пожалуйста. Дилан наблюдает и думает, что зря пришел. Зря он пришел. Не сиделось ему вчера в сраном клубе, потянуло на подвиги. О чем он теперь будет говорить, когда в голове ничего, кроме похмелья и мыслей о грудных мышцах Хеклина.

Тайлер его не торопит. Он удобно облокачивается на спинку, смотрит в сторону дороги и слегка улыбается. Он мог бы сидеть здесь один и наслаждаться этим пасмурным, но по-приятному прохладным утром, потягивать кофе и жевать круассан. У Дилана откуда-то взялось чувство, что Тайлер и так сидит один. Дилан как будто смотрит на него сквозь экран телевизора.

\- Позвал, чтобы побуравить меня взглядом? - Тайлер отпивает кофе.

\- Я обещал, что буду молча сидеть.

\- Это необязательно. Я был с тобой довольно сух, извини.

Дилан открывает рот, и это дается ему трудно, как будто за пять минут встречи в его челюсти начался процесс атрофии.

\- Не надо, я понимаю. Я несколько лет выносил тебе мозги, доставал, теперь таскаюсь за тобой по пятам и прошу посидеть в этом ебанутом кафе. Я сам был бы с собой сух. Может, даже врезал бы.

Тайлер приподнимает брови, кивает и опускает чашку на стол. Дилан расценивает это как "я пытался сформулировать мягче, но, в целом, ты выразил мою мысль".

\- Я мог бы сказать, - продолжает Дилан, - что в тот раз напился, как обычно, и меня просто занесло. Я бы сказал, а ты - поверил, потому что, ну, это в моем духе, да? Но на самом деле меня ведь не занесло. И это все... это был я, понимаешь. Последние годы - это был не я, а последние дни...

Дилан прерывается, потому что тяжкий мозговой труд, требуемый для построения каждой фразы, превращает его признание в сломанный телефон. Он пытался накануне продумать, что говорить, да ладно - он мысленно перебрал сотню-другую вариантов, и пришел к выводу, что лучше всего залепить себе скотчем рот.

Тайлер слушает молча, сидя в позе идеальной психологической защиты: нога на ногу, пальцы замком. Он не смотрит на Дилана.

\- Я пытаюсь объяснить, что мне надоело тебе хамить за каждую девицу, которая вокруг тебя вьется, - говорит Дилан, - но если перестану, то начну избивать их. Не хочу под статью, поэтому давай разберемся. Обозначь свои границы: на сколько метров мне нельзя к тебе подходить, в каких местах не появляться, сколько минут в день можно пялиться. И все такое. Я запишу и, не знаю, повешу это над кроватью. И себя заодно.

Тайлер впервые бросает на него взгляд. Дилан чувствует, как краска сходит с лица, и отчетливо понимает, что помешался. Влип по самое горло. Взгляд парня напротив действует так, словно кто-то пробивает рукой грудь Дилана и стискивает его сердце.

\- Мне довольно трудно воспринимать это от тебя всерьез.

\- Посмотри на меня. Я провел весь вечер, всю ночь и все утро, отмокая в ванне, давясь рассолами и, блять, подбирая рубашку к туфлям. Я туфли только на фотосеты надеваю, под жестким прессингом со стороны церкви, а сегодня сам надел. Я - самый серьезный человек, с которым ты общался. 

Тайлер долго молчит и смотрит на него. Дилан диагностирует у себя приближающуюся тахикардию.

\- Можешь подходить так близко, как хочешь. Можешь пялиться. Это пройдет.

"Тебя вылечат".

Тайлер поднимается и достает бумажник. Дилан пялится в стол. Сердце норовит выскочить через горло.

\- Не уходи.

\- Что?

\- Ты даже не допил. Посиди пару минут, сегодня же воскресенье. 

\- Хватит, Дилан.

\- У меня сейчас катится по пизде вся жизнь. Скажи ей "хватит". Ничего не пройдет. У тебя все проходит быстро, а я адепт моногамии. Я не сделал тебе столько говна, Тайлер, чтобы ты сейчас взял и ушел.

Тайлер смотрит на него еще раз, и почему-то перестает собираться. Прячет бумажник, потирает подбородок, оглядываясь. Он выглядит, как человек, увидевший сбитого машиной пса. Он спешит на работу, но псина скулит так, что совесть честного гражданина не дает ему отвернуться и уйти, и он прикидывает, как бы забросить ее в ветклинику и не опоздать на совещание.

\- Если бы я знал, что для тебя все серьезно...

\- Если бы, - перебивает Дилан, - но ты не знал. Я сам виноват. Знал, что для тебя это будет очередной сортирный трах. Не ожидал только, что это так вдарит мне по мозгам.

\- Ладно. Чего ты хочешь?

Дилан пожимает плечами. Он хочет много всего. Например, чтобы его не везли в ветклинику. Дилан хочет, чтобы его повезли домой и сделали домашним любимцем. Но Тайлер опаздывает на работу, а Дилан не настолько трогателен в своей агонии. Ветклиника - оптимальный вариант.

Пока он думает обо всей этой херне, Тайлер обходит стол и кладет ладони ему на плечи.

У него мягкие, не тяжелые руки, совсем не такие, какими кажутся. Пасмурное небо наваливается на "Бруклин" и все никак не разразится грозой, а кожа Дилана затвердевает цементом.

\- Не надо, - на автомате говорит Дилан, - вот только не надо мне твоей жалости.

Мягкие ладони слегка сжимают его плечи, касаются шеи, мочки уха. Если бы Дилан стоял, у него бы подкосились ноги. У Хеклина потрясающие руки. Они как будто распространяют по телу Дилана расслабленность и покой.

\- Я тебя не жалею.

\- А что ты делаешь?

\- Массаж.

Действительно.

\- И этим массажем ты как бы говоришь, что у меня есть шанс, или что его нет, но ты не презираешь меня?

Тайлер не отвечает. Дилан поднимается и поворачивается к нему лицом. Ему трудно разогнуться.

Тайлер обнимает его, и страшная боль в груди и под ключицами уходит из тела Дилана, это лучше, чем целоваться под наркотой, чем по пьяни изображать порнозвезду; Дилан деревянными руками обнимает его в ответ, и ему абсолютно насрать, что Тайлер сейчас скажет. Ему насрать, даже если небо все-таки упадет на землю и расшибет "Бруклин" вместе с одинокой посетительницей и отвратительной стряпней. Тайлер его обнимает. Сейчас совсем не пугает перспектива оказаться погребенным под серой перисто-кучевой громадой.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, что творишь, - хрипло говорит Дилан. На "со мной" ему не хватает то ли воздуха, то ли комфорта в высказывании собственных чувств.

Дилану больно, но говорить об этом вслух он не привык. Поэтому он кладет ладонь на затылок Тайлера, ухмыляется и целует. Дилан ненавидит целоваться, как и носить туфли, и быть настолько же откровенным в чувствах, насколько голым может быть человек без кожи. Дилан ненавидит беспробудно влюбляться без шансов на хороший исход.  
Но Дилан любит Тайлера. И насколько плохо все будет завтра, он подумает завтра.

\- Один вопрос перед тем, как я все похерю, - говорит Дилан. - Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? Что-нибудь? 

Тайлер смотрит на него очень долго. Мягко, изучающе. Его ласковое объятие вытягивает силы даже на то, чтобы стоять: хочется растечься у его ног; Тайлер смотрит так, как смотрят на самых любимых людей на свете. Он чуть улыбается и говорит:

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

***

 

Если верить Библии, Христос в ходе своей рекламной кампании проявлял изрядную долю авторитаризма и был если не шизофреником, то ярчайшим нарциссом с выраженной манией величия. Ганди женился, когда ему было тринадцать, и морил жену голодом за пару заныканных копеек. У любого серийного убийцы обязательно найдутся глубинные мотивы и трогательные истории о неблагополучном детстве, которые по чистой случайности не убивали их, а все сильнее разбалтывали гайки шатких крыш.

Судьям небесной канцелярии должно быть охренительно трудно выносить свои вердикты. Они никогда не бывают абсолютно справедливы. Абсолютной справедливости не бывает.

Если проводить доскональный анализ исторических событий и поступков обычных людей, придется признать, что безукоризненно добрых не существует, как и персонифицированного зла. Люди не могут состоять из одного качества. В них намешано столько дерьма с бриллиантами, что придется привыкнуть к регулярным сюрпризам: зловонным и не очень.

Дилан трахается с Тайлером второй раз в жизни и понимает, что этот парень, возможно, еще больший ублюдок, чем он сам. Сгребая волосы Тайлера, чтобы оттащить его голову назад и открыть доступ к влажной горячей шее, Дилан больше не чувствует себя так, словно он - шлюха в постели священника. Он просто играет роль злодея, потому что роль героя занята. У них тут маленький драматический спектакль на двоих. Дилан оставляет на шее Тайлера еще один синяк и кусает мочку уха - почти всерьез, сильно, чтобы сорвать с чужих губ неохотный болезненный выдох. Тайлер заваливает Дилана на спину, толкает на себя и закидывает на плечи его ноги. Дилан пялится в потолок с глубочайшим ощущением победы в долгой и трудной игре. Он накрывает лицо руками и не дышит до тех пор, пока воздух, переполнивший легкие, не вырывается из губ с хрипом. Тайлер трахает его жестко и ритмично. Сегодня он герой, совершающий расправу над злодеем. Дилан смотрит в потолок и чувствует языком кровь, потекшую из ладони, которую он сжал зубами.

Тайлер улыбается ему в лицо и запечатывает его рот поцелуем. Дилан не в состоянии сам дышать, так что ему делают искусственное дыхание. Или душат.

Как дипломированный мудак, Дилан выделяет главных людей в своей жизни исключительно теплыми к ним чувствами - что в остальных случаях ему не характерно. Как заслуженный специалист в области пацифизма и филантропии, Тайлер должен презирать кого-то, чтобы выделить из толпы. Значит ли это, что они идеально подходят друг другу?

Дилан не знает. В масштабе его собственных чувств совместимость не имеет никакого значения.

***

 

У пожилой женщины из соседнего номера есть привычка громко вздыхать и говорить при этом что-нибудь в духе: "господи", "боже-боже", "ебаные сукины дети". Она долго, протяжно стонет, как будто в этот момент получает свой последний старческий оргазм, глядя на плакат Боуи или кого-то такого, висящий на стене. Так что в своем номере Дилан регулярно передергивается и стискивает зубы, и все нутро у него содрогается от этих богомерзких завываний.

Когда Дилан кончает, Тайлер втрахивает его в постель так, что нельзя не захлебываться стонами вперемешку со слюной и бессвязным матом; старуха из соседнего номера подхватывает, злобно желая гореть в аду всем педерастам этого мира.

Именно из-за этой старухи Дилан говорит:

\- Давай я буду приходить к тебе домой. Надену капюшон, очки, марлевую повязку, противогаз. Никто меня не узнает. Я тихо проскользну мимо стоянки и поднимусь на твой этаж. Вахтершу припугну пистолетом. Водяным. Она ничего никому не расскажет.

Но Тайлер не соглашается. Коротко говорит, что так они светиться не могут. Тайлер говорит мало и по существу. С тех пор, как они выяснили свои отношения, разговоров почти не осталось. Их взаимодействие сводится к бытовому минимуму: передать зажигалку или стакан виски, пропустить в дверной проход, поздороваться, спросить, в каком ящике мука или корица. В остальное время они занимаются сексом или находятся в милях друг от друга, каждый живет своей нормальной глянцевой жизнью.

Но иногда Дилан пытается начать разговор.

\- Я ни хуя не понимаю, - он хотел бы сделать это тактично, как-нибудь невзначай, располагающим тоном, но, видимо, вся блажь природы, адресованная Дилану, ушла в актерский талант и хорошие волосы - со всем остальным у него проблемы. - Мы с тобой потрахаемся пару месяцев, и больше я тебя никогда не увижу? Или иногда ты будешь присылать мне открытки на рождество? Или как?

Тайлер лежит на кровати, положив руку за голову, другой держит сигарету. В фильмах такие эпизоды всегда выглядят чересчур картинными: красивый мужик, его обмазанный лосьонами пресс, полный трагедии взгляд, печальный дым. Дым сигареты Тайлера не выглядит особо печальным. Он сам смотрится, как обычный парень, у которого куча проблем, которого подзаебало улыбаться в камеры и его совершенно не волнует, насколько выгоден ракурс, в котором Дилан видит его небритое лицо.

\- А как ты хочешь? - Тайлер переадресовывает вопрос.

\- Я хочу, ну, знаешь, любовь, цветы, поесть мороженого, поехать в круиз и наделать ужасных фотографий.

Тайлер смеется. Дилан тоже. Потом он говорит:

\- Без шуток. Я хочу жить с тобой.

Он говорит это, спокойно глядя на Тайлера, улыбка еще не сошла с его лица. Дилана не пугает собственная откровенность. Способность испытывать яркие эмоции поизносилась, теперь его сердце только натужно ускоряет сокращения, обливая организм кровью и усиливая головную боль. Больше никаких волнений и бабочек в животе. Дилан иногда не помнит, что делал прошлым днем - возможно, от бессонницы; он кажется себе измотанным и выдернутым из объективной реальности.

Улыбка Тайлера сходит довольно медленно. Он затягивается, опускает взгляд, Дилан смотрит на его ресницы. На левом глазу их около трехсот, на правом чуть меньше. Белок покрасневший - Тайлер устал и часто трет глаза. Правому досталось больше, вот и ресницы поредели. Дилан думает, что должен обратиться к врачу. Пока не поздно. Какой-нибудь хорошо рекомендованный психотерапевт должен услышать от Дилана, сколько ресниц у Тайлера на веках. Иначе - все пропало. Иначе ему конец.

Дилан вдруг чувствует ноющую, больную надежду, что Тайлер скажет: "я тоже".

\- Мы могли бы все бросить и уехать, - говорит Тайлер, не глядя на него. - На что бы мы жили?

\- Я бы заработал. В крайнем случае, мы бы охотились. На кабанов, медведей, лосей. Какая к хуям разница?

Дилан думает о вещах, на которые он мог бы пойти, чтобы быть с Тайлером. И думает, что через месяц, год, два, у него это пройдет. Его вылечат. К этому моменту успеет пройти вечность.

\- Поживи у меня, - говорит Хеклин, - пару месяцев. Посмотришь, как тебе. Думаю, быстро поймешь, чего действительно хочешь от жизни. Выйдешь как-нибудь за сигаретами и не вернешься. Потом я прочту в сети о твоей свадьбе с девочкой, которую ты встретил возле кафе.

Это самая длинная словесная конструкция Тайлера, обращенная к Дилану, за последние три недели.

Дилан будет думать над ней следующие три недели. Сейчас он поворачивается, поднимаясь на локте, и говорит:

\- Ты так ни хуя и не понял, да?

Тайлер скашивает на него взгляд и приподнимает брови.

\- Понял, - успокаивает он, - любовь, не любовь - в один день ты уйдешь и не вернешься. Если не ты, то я. Так все устроено.

Больше всего на свете Дилану хочется взять Тайлера за волосы и ударить о стену. Сломать ему нос, выбить зуб или глаз. Тогда на него, возможно, никто не позарится. Потом Дилан сделает то же самое с собой. Просто из солидарности. Чтобы Тайлер знал, что Дилану он нужен любым. Всегда. В любое время суток, в любом виде и состоянии.

Тайлер говорит ему спать и выключает свет. Дилан выжидает полчаса, пока Тайлер засыпает, и уходит на балкон. Он не может спать - его мучает бессонница. Дилан не пьет таблетки, почему-то он боится не проснуться.

***

Тайлер рассказывает, как все устроено, а потом случается Суббота. И никому из них уже не нужно уходить и не возвращаться. Если бы у их отношений был рак, и Тайлер говорил бы, что они все равно умрут, то Суббота - это была бы стремительная внеплановая смерть в автокатастрофе.

Она начинается с того, что Дилан вылезает из постели на прохладу позднего пасмурного марта, пьет кофе из пакетика "три в одном" (кофе, сухое молоко, тростниковый сахар), принимает душ, одевается, достает смартфон. Тайлер не отвечает на его звонок.

По их плану, сегодня Дилан должен собрать свои вещи, загрузить их в машину, и отвезти две дорожные сумки и собственную жизнь в лофт Тайлера, на девятом этаже супер-элитной новостройки. Сегодня они должны прожить первый день совместной жизни. По их плану, они сегодня смотрят фильмы, пьют коньяк и вместе готовят ужин. Тайлер предпочел бы роллы, но Дилан настаивает на макаронах по-флотски.

Он стоит у окна своего номера и смотрит на немноголюдную улицу, думая о политых соусом макаронах, у него урчит в животе. Тайлер не отвечает на его звонок. Старуха из соседнего номера поминает своего деда-гомосексуалиста, используя такие изречения, о которых вы не услышали бы даже на курсах матерной похабной речи для старшеклассников.

Дилан слушает гудки, и у него сосет под ложечкой. Каждый гудок будто становится медленнее, Дилану уже хочется начать подбадривать мобильник, чтобы гудел быстрее.

Он звонит раз, два, и, в итоге, начинает вслух препираться с телефоном, но Тайлер не отвечает.

Так суббота становится роковым днем. Между всей жизнью Дилана и одним днем этой недели можно поставить знак "равно". В этот день Дилан, наконец, разбивает лицо Тайлеру, и это воспоминание занимает собой половину всей его эмоциональной памяти.

Дилан едет в тот же клуб, где они с Тайлером и ТиПо любят тусить в перерывы между съемками, и находит там Тайлера. Тот сидит за барной стойкой и заказывает себе виски, но Дилан видел - он видел - как секунду назад от Тайлера отошел какой-то парень. Этот парень, проходя мимо, провел рукой по плечам Тайлера. Как сделала бы шлюха, получив свои деньги за минет. Не за что, позвони мне как-нибудь еще.

На самом деле, Дилан не собирал никаких сумок. Он знал, что следует ожидать такого говна. В пятницу вечером, ложась спать, он, как будто читая молитву, сказал себе: сначала нужно убедиться, что Тайлер не трахается с кем-то, пока он тут ищет второй носок от пары, чтобы уложить в свою Сумку Новой Жизни. Господи, если ты есть на небесах, пусть Тайлер ни с кем не будет трахаться. Храни их грешные души: Дилана, Тайлера, и той суки, которую Дилан убьет, обнаружив в их постели.

Субботу он помнит смутно. Очень трудно держать в голове больше одной детали, если она своими размерами заслоняет солнце. Это ощущение, с которым кулак Дилана проходится по лицу Тайлера. Не чувствуешь ни щетины, ни кожи, ни мягких губ: только кость, череп, болезненное столкновение с чем-то твердым, разбивающим костяшки пальцев.

Один раз, второй. Это самое потрясающее, самое отчаянное и страшное, что Дилан делал в жизни.

Старуха из соседнего номера, наконец, перестает выть на луну и слюнявить плакат Боуи. Теперь она кричит, что вызовет полицию. Она кричит, что будет кричать. Дилан держит Тайлера за волосы, поворачивается к ее стене и орет:

\- ЗАТКНИ ПАСТЬ, СУКА.

Никуда она не позвонит. У Дилана хватит денег, чтобы хозяин отеля просто сказал ей: в соседнем номере два парня спорят о своих воззрениях на позднего Шекспира. Они коллеги по работе. Все в порядке, там не происходит ничего, требующего внимания.

Дилан орет старухе заткнуться ровно один раз, и больше из-за стены не доносится никаких звуков, кроме шарканья пластмассовых сланцев по ламинату (она прижимается ухом к стене), но Дилан не слышит этого, так шумно у него кровь ревет в ушах.

Он держит Тайлера за волосы перед тем, как ударить в третий раз, и у того есть пара секунд и удобное положение, чтобы врезать Дилану в солнечное сплетение или ударить по почкам. Хотя бы сказать что-нибудь. Тайлер стоит на коленях, с разбитыми губами, багровеющей скулой, и Дилан ловит только его взгляд из-под приподнятых бровей.

\- Ну, ударь меня, избей меня, физически, хотя бы один раз, - шепотом говорит Дилан, - я ж тебе сейчас нахуй морду разобью. Ни один хирург не поможет.

Тайлер опускает взгляд, как будто смотреть на Дилана стало мерзко, и сплевывает кровь под его ноги. Прямо на дорогой пушистый ковер, сделанный, сказал портье, из новозеландской шерсти, ручная работа, с нескольких овец сняли шкуру ради того, чтобы здесь было удобно ходить и оставлять кровавые плевки.

\- Если к этому все и шло, - говорит Дилан, - то ты должен был послать меня сразу. Еще когда я начал доебываться до тебя, ты должен был один раз отшить меня, хоть бутылкой по голове, и это было бы милосерднее. Почему ж ты этого не сделал? А? Может, потому что ты ни хера не добрый и милый парень, за которого я, блядь, душу бы свою отдал, может, ты обычная мразь?

Дилан резко отталкивает его от себя, Тайлер отшатывается и прислоняется к кровати. Дилан восстанавливает дыхание. Ему было очень больно, как будто он разбивал лицо себе. Он заносил кулак, а по его щекам, судя по ощущениям, текли слезы. Его, наверное, так перекосило, что никакая физическая сила не сделала бы его менее жалким в глазах Тайлера.

Дилан восстанавливает дыхание и уходит в ванную, задевая плечом косяк, наклоняется, плещет в лицо водой. Костяшки пальцев у него сбиты до синяков и измазаны кровью. Тайлер сидит на кровати, сутулится и касается своего лица. Дилан мимоходом думает, что единственным логичным завершением импровизированной драматической постановки было бы, если б Тайлер зашел сюда, взял его за волосы и выбил половину зубов об умывальник. Это было бы понятно, правильно. Это сделало бы жизнь Дилана проще.

Он умывает лицо, смотрится в зеркало: опухли веки, залегли под глазами тени, губы белые, щеки красные. Левая рука холодная, правая - горячая, обе трясет, дышать трудно. Дилан только что ударил самого дорогого человека в своей жизни. Его организм не знает, как с этим справиться, поэтому выдает все известные ему симптомы за раз.

В этом сраном баре какая-то блондинистая шлюха опять вертелась вокруг Тайлера, и Тайлер не вздрогнул, не обернулся и никак не отреагировал, когда она провела рукой по его спине. Так бывает, только если вы знаете, кто касается вас. Если вы можете ожидать, что этот кто-то до вас дотронется. Если вы предлагаете одному парню жить с вами, а сами трахаете на стороне какую-то блядь.

Дилан собрался догнать этого блондина, но Тайлер уволок его к выходу и усадил в такси. Они ехали в полном молчании. Тайлер не пытался сказать, что это был один из его братьев в баре, или какой-то фанат, или черт знает, кто, какой-то придурок. Дилан мечтал, чтобы Тайлер что-нибудь такое сказал, но - нет.

Поэтому, когда Тайлер закрыл дверь номера, Дилан молча повернулся к нему и с размаху заехал в челюсть. Тайлер врезался спиной в дверь. Старуха закопошилась, а через полминуты принялась материть их.

Так все и случилось.

***

 

Субботним утром в "барной" части клуба, как всегда, не особенно людно. Стойка, три широких шкафа с напитками и нехитрой закуской, упакованной в герметичную полипропиленовую пленку с подробным перечислением вкусовых добавок и ядов, в которых обваляли продукты при изготовлении. Пара одиноких посетителей в разной степени раздрая, глушащих одну стопку за другой.

Рядом с Тайлером сидит вполоборота парень: метр семьдесят пять, светлые кудряшки, раскосые голубые глаза, кожаная куртка. Вполне приятного вида, не учитывая веснушек и родинок, покрывающих лицо. Веснушки довольно светлые, но вполне заметны, если долго смотреть. Не всем понравится.  
Они сидят рядом, на соседних стульях. Со стороны кажется, что и пришли вместе, но ни один не говорит ни слова.

Минуту назад Тайлер все сказал. Он обстоятельно разъяснил, что к чему - делал это и раньше, но, видимо, недостаточно ясно. Зак пытается осмыслить в очередной раз. Тайлер не торопит, потому что такой он человек. Никогда не станет делать пилюлю еще более горькой.

Пилюля Зака на вкус такая, словно он дерьма поел. Он кривится, пытается заговорить. Он выглядит так, словно в мучениях сидит на толчке второй час подряд и готов душу продать за слабительное. Когда он заговаривает, его полный отвращения голос звучит сдавленно и тяжело.

\- Он же тебя с грязью смешивал.

Тайлер молча смотрит вниз. Зак полностью поворачивается к нему и уставляется, словно надеясь сожрать своим тупым взглядом.

\- Обраян. Который после средней школы ни на день не просыхает. Вот этот самый уебок.

Зак говорит:

\- Он что, так классно делает минет, что высосал из тебя мозги?

И добавляет:

\- Я многое могу понять, Тайлер. Я бы понял, если бы ты кинул меня ради Хейнса. Или Родэн. Ради Брэда Питта. Но этот жалкий уебок - я не могу понять. Ты конченый. Вы оба конченые.

Запор прошел, дерьмо льется из Зака, как из прорванной канализации. Тайлер думает глотнуть еще виски, но смотрит в стакан и понимает, что усилиями Зака у него теперь нет аппетита. Тайлер подавляет вздох.

\- Я тебя только об одном спрошу, потому что мне вправду хочется знать. Ты что, любишь его? Вот этого уебка?

Тайлер присматривается к какой-то пузатой бутылке с янтарной жидкостью на одной из нижних полок. Мартелль, кажется. Дистиллируется в шарантских медных аппаратах, настаивается в зернистых дубовых бочках, на вкус - юни блан и спелые фрукты. Справочник напитков 96-го года. Дилану бы понравилось.

\- Завязывай со своим "уебком", - Тайлер потирает уставшие глаза, - не хочу портить твою прическу.

\- Так ты его любишь? Обраяна?

\- Да.

\- Я просто охуеваю, - говорит Зак. - У меня нет слов, кроме мата.

"Обычная ситуация", - думает Тайлер. Он отрывается от разглядывания шкафов и бросает на Зака взгляд впервые за вечер. Желания смотреть на Зака у него нет в последние несколько месяцев, поэтому сегодня - их первая встреча за много дней. Не то чтобы Тайлеру было стыдно, или не хотелось смотреть, чтобы не ранить собственные чувства. Скорее, это похоже на нежелание вблизи смотреть на насекомое. Без научного интереса в этом нет ничего приятного.

\- Еще раз прости, - говорит Тайлер, - если мы все выяснили, то не буду задерживать. У тебя сегодня собеседование - успехов.

Зак смотрит на него сухим, полным подавляемой злобы взглядом. У него серые глаза с темно-серыми крапинками. Тайлер не может вспомнить, что его зацепило в этих глазах год назад. Возможно, все дело в родинках. Сейчас и они кажутся уродливым узором из жирных коричневых точек.

Зак смотрит на него с минуту, не меньше, Тайлер успевает отвернуться и допить остатки виски в своем стакане. Потом Зак поднимается. Больше он ничего не говорит, и Тайлер понимает, что больше никогда и ничего от него не услышит. Не получит ни единой смс. Никаких "где ты", "давай поговорим", "я убью этого твоего уебка", из-за которых Тайлер держит звук в смартфоне отключенным. Эти сообщения никогда не впечатляли его уровнем агрессивности и обиды, которую в Заке взрастила, наверное, его мамаша, все детство плевавшая на него. Он никогда бы не полез к Дилану - не дошел бы, потому Тайлер при первой же попытке сравнял бы его с землей. Тявкать - это все, что Зак мог себе позволить. 

Уходя, Зак проводит рукой по плечам Тайлера. Это не вызывает в нем особой неприязни, или каких-то других чувств. Когда кто-то другой хватает его за плечо, Тайлер как будто просыпается. Его словно будят, плеснув воды в лицо.

\- Какого хрена? - спрашивает тихий, но до предела раскаленный голос. Что это Дилан, Тайлер понял в долю мгновения.

Как и то, что всё ломанулось в гиенну огненную. За жалких полсекунды. Иногда столько и нужно времени судьбе, чтобы обернуться против вас.

***

 

Иногда мир выворачивается наизнанку. Тотальная оптическая инверсия. Пол на месте потолка, запад на востоке, белое в черном, и все, что можно противопоставить чему-то, противопоставляется чему-то по полной. Любовь ненависти, сладость горести, месть всепрощению. Только нейтральные вещи остаются собой: стены, серый, равнодушие, равнодушные серые стены. Они находятся в центре вселенского равновесия. Если хотите пережить апокалипсис, одевайтесь в серый, пристегивайте ремни, принимайте больше седативов. Если не хотите падать - не бегайте. Не хотите боли - не влюбляйтесь.

Не перекрашивайте стены белой комнаты в черный, если у вас не идеально крепкая психика. Вы там просто с ума сойдете.

Дилан водит пальцем по экрану смартфона Тайлера. Он читает входящие сообщения. Много сообщений от одного и того же абонента, разного содержания, с общей исходной точкой. Дилан читает: "Возьми трубку", "Я по-прежнему люблю тебя", "Гнида, гори, блядь", "Пошел нахуй". Маятник этого парня раскачивается из одной стороны до упора в другую. Дилану кажется, что он сам посылал все это. Это ведь в его духе. И все-таки отправителем значится Зак М., Дилан здесь ни при чем, просто у Тайлера вполне стабильный вкус.

"Пожалуйста, давай встретимся".

Дилан читает, как какой-то Зак М. признается Тайлеру в любви и обещает выдрать его трахею голой рукой в двух сообщениях, поступивших с интервалом в семь минут. Матрас бесшумно прогибается, когда Тайлер садится рядом и прикуривает из "Блэкберри" Дилана. В телефоне Тайлера действительно много неадекватных угроз. Если начать с этим разбираться, у Зака М. могут появиться серьезные проблемы.

\- Вы давно расстались? - спрашивает Дилан.

\- Давно.

Тайлер выдыхает дым и без интереса смотрит на экран.

\- И он продолжал доебываться, - говорит Дилан. Тайлер подтверждает его слова молчанием. Дилан закрывает папку входящих. И говорит: - И что, у вас так же начиналось, как со мной? У нас закончится так же? Будешь игнорировать мои смс и позволять тебя бить какому-то другому мудаку?

Это так напоминает маятник, что краем сознания Дилан жалеет, что ввязался. Он мог и не подаваться в киноиндустрию. Мог стать экономистом. Мог бы выбрать что-то нейтральное, как стены, ремни, равнодушие, пил бы себе успокоительное на ночь и не разбивал кулак о лицо Тайлера. С другой стороны, если бы Дилан его не встретил, он бы, наверное, умер однажды. Просто так, ни с того ни с сего. Как аквариумная рыбка, пережравшая одного и того же корма для аквариумных рыбок. Весь корм доставался ей одной, потому что на личное счастье рыбки ее хозяину плевать. Вот она и сдохла от этого равнодушия.

\- Нет, - негромко отвечает Тайлер, - это твоя привилегия.

Тайлер мог бы сейчас очень многое рассказать. О том, что было до Дилана. Начиная со школы, семьи, друзей, девочек, через пьянки, работу, попытки наладить личную жизнь, то есть, в сущности, ни о чем. Если бы Дилан не появился, Тайлер женился бы, завел с женой детей, купил где-нибудь поближе к морю дом и прожил бы там мирную, нейтральную жизнь. Пару раз он разводился бы и женился по-новой. Если бы не Дилан. Который появился и разнес все к чертям. Довел все до абсурдных пределов. Два года назад Тайлер отчетливо сказал себе "он ненавидит меня, я - его, и так будет всегда". Это подвело черту.

Тогда появился Зак и его родинки. Нужно было справиться с тягой к пацану, который не давал Тайлеру проходу и превращал его жизнь в ад. Тогда и появился Зак, и его сообщения с угрозами и признаниями в любви. Но в день, когда Дилан обдолбался и пришел в его трейлер, чтобы выразить протест мирозданию и потрахаться с гетеросексуальным партнером по съемкам, Зак отправился нахрен. В то же мгновение. Тайлер остался один, а еще - стал отлично разбираться в коньяке.

Это он и говорит Дилану. Пока он уничтожает все улики и угрозы в своем смартфоне, Дилан уходит в кухню и возвращается. Присаживается перед кроватью и прикладывает к назревающей гематоме на скуле Тайлера кусок замороженной говядины, замотанный в полотенце.

\- Я дурак, - говорит Дилан, глядя на Тайлера снизу вверх мокрыми глазами. - Я идиот. Ебанат. Я мудило. Я люблю тебя.

Тайлер чуть улыбается, и в трещине на разбитой губе скапливается кровь.

\- Ты замкнутая сволочь, - говорит Дилан. - И я тебя люблю.

Тайлер улыбается кривой, но искренней улыбкой.

\- Ты можешь доверять мне, - говорит Дилан. - Можешь ненавидеть, но доверяй. Это обязательно. Я хочу понимать тебя. Взял, синяков наставил. Можно же было без этого. Мог сразу показать чертов телефон.

Но Дилан понимает, что это не прокатило бы. После бара он был в такой ярости, что любые слова Тайлера отдавались в голове белым шумом, не более. Эту ярость нужно было излить куда-то, и Тайлер не нашел более быстрого способа, чем позволить распустить руки. Потом, когда Дилан успокоился и смог воспринимать связную речь, Тайлер все объяснил.

Дилан не прочь выпить. И не прочь провести неделю где-то очень далеко. Отдышаться и подождать, пока пройдут синяки. Найти Зака М. и взять с него за все вырванные трахеи и пожелания гореть.

Тайлер мягко касается его шеи. Дилан выпрямляется и обнимает его, неловко попытавшись сперва отдернуть руки, не зная, можно ли ему теперь, но Тайлер сам подается вперед. Вблизи Дилан чувствует горьковатый железный запах.  
У него такое чувство, что, если на протяжении следующего месяца они не убьют друг друга или не сведут в дурдом, то они обречены быть вместе всю жизнь. Домик поближе к морю, собаки, машины, черные стены и белые потолки. Попытки объясниться, заканчивающиеся метанием предметов. Открытость и замкнутость. Разбитые скулы и сжатые кулаки. Объятие и исходящее от чужих рук тепло, предназначенное, ты уверен, только, исключительно для тебя, никому другому оно не подойдет, тебе не подойдет никакое другое. Если кто-то попробует оттащить тебя от него, ты отгрызешь эти загребущие руки. Если какой-нибудь Зак М. будет продолжать слать сообщения, Тайлеру придется держать Дилана на цепи, в кладовке, пока он ходит за новой сим-картой, потому что иначе Дилану впрягут пожизненное за убийство.

\- Один вопрос перед тем, как мы займемся самым чувственным сексом в моей жизни, - шепотом говорит Дилан на ухо Тайлеру. - Ты все еще меня ненавидишь?

\- Да, - таким же шепотом отвечает Тайлер, запуская пальцы в его волосы, делая это так, что Дилан закрывает глаза и, как кот, тянется к его руке. - И всегда буду. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Тайлер смеется. Дилан тоже.

Стремительная внеплановая смерть в автокатастрофе и вознесение на небеса. Вот, что написал бы Дилан об этой субботе, веди он интернет-блог. Трудно удержать в голове больше одного воспоминания, если это кровь на губах твоего персонального бога, которую он позволил пролить, чтобы противопоставить твоей мести свое всепрощение. Твою темную душу от жерла преисподней сберегло безукоризненно светлое чувство. С ним все наоборот, поэтому иногда вас обоих будет утаскивать куда-то в ад.

Утром в воскресенье Дилан ходит по номеру в поисках чертова носка, и обнаруживает его на ограждении балкончика старухи по соседству. Дилан махнул бы рукой, если бы соседка не оказалась прямо перед его носом, укоризненно пялясь на него, и между ними - только изогнутые металлические прутья.

\- Доброе утро, - на всякий случай говорит Дилан, и тянется за носком.

Старушенция хлопает его по руке, цепляет носок длинными пальцами, обтянутыми дряблой кожей, и передает Дилану через ограждение.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Дилан, чувствуя себя как-то особенно по-идиотски.

Старуха не отвечает, а только сверлит его настороженным взглядом. Она еще старше, чем Дилану казалось по голосу, ей лет восемьдесят. Он решает не говорить "до свидания" и уходит, надеясь никогда в жизни не увидеть ее снова.

Суббота закончилась, весна, наконец, вспомнила, что пора бы прийти. Сияющее солнце слепит глаза, ветер отдает теплом позднего апреля. Дилан слегка щурится, спускаясь по лестнице с двумя огромными дорожными сумками, но чувствует себя налегке и даже слегка торопится. Тайлер ждет его в машине прямо под крыльцом.

Воскресенье обещает стать первым хорошим днем после долгой полосы редчайшей паршивости.

***  
Конец


End file.
